


Counting Stars

by BlueRoseEverdeen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseEverdeen/pseuds/BlueRoseEverdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight Alternate Universe where after the events of Attack of the Clones, Anakin and Padme went their separate ways. Padme was still Queen during that time and remained Queen for another eleven years. She is currently residing on Coruscant where she is lonely, until a dashing auburn-haired Jedi appears on her doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> I take no credit for the plot of this thread; I have the mun of the Padme blog to thank for that. This originally started out as a thread on Tumblr, and with the permission of the writer of Padme, I'm posting this little gem on here for all of you lovely fellow Obidala shippers to enjoy :3

"—I wonder what it’d be like to be among the starry sky, peering down at the individual lights below as they gazed right back? It’d be much more peaceful than being down here, that’s for sure." A soft sigh escaped the plump lips of the Queen, chocolate irises staring below at the speeders that whizzed by from every direction from her apartment’s balcony. Her left hand brushed through her soft chestnut curls as she tried to ignore the obnoxious buzzing that Coruscanti nights provided. She longed for the peacefulness that a night in Naboo’s royal gardens would bring or at least a distraction to help remove the homesickness that was currently enveloping her.   
Padmé hugged her thighs closely to her chest and softly rested her chin on top of her knees, trying to find comfort in this lonely apartment. It wasn’t that the Queen wasn’t used to being alone— it was just that there was always a reassuring thought that her handmaidens were on the other side of her chamber doors. There was always somebody that she could reach out on the opposite of her locked doors to and in this apartment, she was truly alone…  
Rising from the couch, the young woman decided that tea might help cure her loneliness and in return, sooth her frazzled nerves and help her drift off into a light slumber. As she poured water into the porcelain kettle, Padmé heard a soft knock on the door. Pausing, she slowly turned the running faucet off and rushed over to the locked doors. Without hesitation, she unlocked the three locks and opened the door to find a familiar silhouette standing in the empty hallway.

“—Master Kenobi…”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“—I hope she’ll be pleased to see me…”

The Jedi’s musings turned more hopeful and optimistic as his speeder raced among the congested traffic on Coruscant. He’d travelled back to Tatooine on Jedi business, and now he was returning to pay a visit to the Queen of his heart and mind during his travels.

Upon reaching the location of her apartment, he found a safe place to park his speeder and approached the well secured building; nodding solemnly at the guard stationed by the outer door.

Despite the calm, collected outer appearance of the man, his insides wer all aflutter; heart beating faster than when he’s up against a legion of battle droids. No one but Padme had made him feel this way; a fact he’d found out when he had to be separated from her for a long period of time. 

A couple of deep breaths and a turbo-lift ride later, he found himself in front of her quarters.

Remain calm. You must get a grip. Be in control of your feelings.

He knocked softly upon the door; heart beating so fast he swore he could hear it. Hearing the locks un-latch and the door whoosh, a head rose to see the form of Padme standing before him. His head was buzzing so much that he couldn’t quite make out what words escaped her perfect lips. 

“Padme…”

Was all that he could muster before his emotions betrayed him as he wrapped her in a hug; burying his face into her shoulder. Arms kept a firm grip upon the Queen, not wanting to let her go ever again. Feeling tears being brought to the surface of zirconic eyes and a lump forming in his throat; his hold tightened upon her.

”—I have missed you.”

Muffled words were spoken by a man who clung to something that he’d longed for ever since he’d left. The tears that hung in his eyes started to fall now; overcome by the emotion he’d failed to keep under control.


	2. Confessions

Chocolate irises widened at the sudden embrace, the Queen soaking in the fact that the Jedi Master was here with her now inside her apartment. How long had it been since she last laid eyes upon his face? Months? Years? It had felt like an entire lifetime since they’d parted ways, but that didn’t matter now. He was here with her now and out of harms way and that’s all that mattered to the Padmé.

"—Oh Obi-Wan.”

Her face buried into his broad shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. Tears stung in her dark irises as one of her hands gripped tightly onto the fabric of his robe.Over these last few months, the pair had spent so much time together, so when Obi-Wan suddenly had to leave Corsucant on a mission to Tatooine, it was as if the light had suddenly vanished from Padmé’s life and she was left alone in utter darkness.

”—I was so afraid that you’d never return to me…”

The monarch had almost forgotten how safe she felt in Jedi Knight’s arms, a peaceful feeling replacing the loneliness she was suffering from earlier. A single tear escaped from her left eye as they stood alone together in the entrance of her apartment. "I’m so glad you’re safe. I’m so…” Padmé’s throat felt like it was closing up as she choked on the tears that were now streaming down her face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing Padmé’s voice crack from tears made his heart nearly break; silently vowing to himself never to leave her alone again. Taking care not to take the breath out of her, he hugged her as tight as he possibly could; a hand coming up to the back of her head.

“Shh…It’s alright, now. I’m here. It’s alright.”

He pulled away slowly; gazing through blurry vision at the woman before him. Blinking away the tears and chuckling slightly, the same hand that had been on her head transferred to her cheek; thumb wiping away the tear that slipped from chocolate eyes.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I was worried that…that you…”

Another bout of tears threatened to rain upon his face, but he swallowed them down with great effort. The other hand that rested on the small of her hip now moved to the other cheek; cupping her fair face.

”Nevermind about that. I’m just…so glad I can see you again.”

A smile now appeared on auburn features; forehead pressing against Padmé’s. The velvety tip of his nose touched hers briefly before his lips found it and softly kissed it.

“It…It took me a while to realise this, Padmé, but I…I love you. I love you enough to never let you suffer like this again. It breaks my heart thinking of you being alone…and I don’t think I could handle another minute of that.”

By this point, his voice was merely a whisper; emotions taking over completely now. Thumbs rubbed a circle on her cheeks; eyes scanning the face of his Queen. Then, not knowing what exactly possessed him, his lips found hers; an action that he’d wanted to do for so long but never had the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

A light laugh escaped from Padmé’s plump lips as chocolate irises gazed upon Obi-Wan’s zirconic orbs that continued to stream with light tears. Her vision was slightly blurred too because of the tears of joy that wouldn’t stop flowing down her flushed pink cheeks.

"You shouldn’t have worried about me. I’m safe here. It was you who was in a lot more danger than I was being on Tatooine after all.”

Soft, delicate hands traveled up the older man’s back and comfortably rested on top of his shoulders as strong hands cupped her cheeks. The Queen could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest as his lips gently pressed onto her forehead; a longing now burning in her dark irises to be even closer…

Chocolate irises widened with disbelief when Obi-Wan confessed his love for her so suddenly. How was she supposed to react? There was a looming thought that being together with a Jedi Master was forbidden because of the Code, but all of that didn’t seem to matter at this point to Padmé. She took a sharp inhale of oxygen as she felt her heart slam against her rib cage with each second that passed by.

"I-I love you too. I’ve always loved you, somehow… I just never thought you could love me.”

Her voice was a near whisper as she struggled to let those words escape her lips. The Queen’s hands gently found their way onto the Jedi’s neck as his fingers caressed her cheeks. Without much time to process what had occured, Padmé’s lips were locked against Obi-Wan’s. What should have felt so wrong— couldn’t have felt more right. The kiss started out soft and gentle as her palms rested upon his dry, rough skin and ended up becoming more passionate as the minutes passed by. Padmé knew she’d have to break the kiss soon to gasp for air, but for now she’d savor the taste of this moment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling away slightly; his lips were hovering over hers as he whispered:

"Of course I could love you. The code simply prevents me from showing that I do." 

His hands slowly dropped from her cheeks, moving instead to the small of her waist; lips finding their way to her temple. He couldn’t have dreamed of a better reunion. She was beautiful; she always was to him. Since the moment they met all those years ago on Tatooine, he’d thought of her. Only now was it relatively safe to reveal his true feelings. 

“I…I’m relieved to hear you love me back; I don’t think I could have beared it if you didn’t.”

Pink lips curled into a smile against soft skin; arms pulling the body of his Queen closer. Another kiss was planted upon her head; lingering and heartfelt. He felt as if his heart would implode from happiness. Those same lips that had praised a chocolate hairline a moment before found their way back to soft lips again; a pleasant feeling against the roughness of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Padmé’s breathing was heavy as Obi-Wan’s lips pulled away from hers; the Queen still desiring to press her lips against his and be one again. This was all happening so fast, but she knew all she wanted at this point was to continue being intoxicated by his love.

"—When did you start loving me?"

Chocolate irises were filled with curiosity, that question echoing through her mind as he planted kisses on her cheek and temple. Soft hands continued to rest upon his rough, irritated skin as her thumb gently caressed his cheek. There wasn’t any place in this entire universe she’d rather be with— than with the man who’d stolen her heart.

"I’m just surprised that someone as dedicated as yourself to the Order would break the Code and be in love with me. Though, I believe love is not a crime and therefore should not be treated as such."

Without a second thought, The Queen pressed her lips passionately against the Jedi’s Knights; desiring another taste more. Her head tilted slightly to the side as her hands found their place upon his firm chest, now resting there comfortably as their lips locked together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reluctantly pulling away, he took up Padme’s hands in his own and gently kissed fingertips.

“I was in love with you since you revealed your true self on Naboo. I admired your diplomacy. Not to mention you were immensely beautiful.”

A grin appeared on his face then; teasing tone in his voice. 

"You still are." 

Another kiss of the fingertips; blue eyes twinkling. 

"I’ve suppressed my feelings for you for so long, I thought I was going to go mad if I didn’t tell you soon."

Chuckling, he lets go of her hands and hugs her again; inhaling her scent, lungs and heart filling up with love and warmth. It felt good to let out his pent-up emotions; they’d been suppressed for years and finally being able to let them out was a godsend.

“Come…I shall tell you about my mission, and you must tell me about how you kept yourself occupied while I was away.”

He quickly pressed a kiss to her lips and then took her hand again; gently pulling her in the direction of her sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter until we write more...good so far, huh?


End file.
